


Fit for Purpose

by Daegaer



Series: Synthethic [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Androids, Assassins & Hitmen, Cyborgs, Double Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saijou will not be thwarted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit for Purpose

Saijou walked around the table again, his eyes still fixed in horrified pleasure on the still form beneath its sheet. It looked exactly as he remembered, down to the untidy hair.

"You're sure this will succeed?" he said.

"Yes, Takatori-sama," the technician said proudly. "The neural network is perfect, the hardware is exceptionally durable -"

"Its consciousness? You are _certain_ it will be self-aware? And yet -"

"It will never know anything other than you tell it, Takatori-sama," the technician said. A slight quiver of worry crossed her face. "It may need maintenance -"

"I'm not going to have you killed," Saijou said irritably. "Go."

She left quickly. He sat by the table, one hand on the warm, naked shoulder. All the unpleasantness of the last year would be gone from memory, he had been promised. He patted the form's arm gently, thinking he really should call the technician back and have her turn her creation on. It was too good to sit in silence, however, knowing that he was a grandfather once more, the pain of loss over.

 _Mamoru_ , he thought, smiling at the thing with his grandson's face. _Did you really think death would keep you free from your family?_


End file.
